Darkest angel
by slyfox212
Summary: A facility is raided and secrets are unearthed.
1. Chapter 1

On the Yorkshire Dales a popular spot for holiday goers but during the last month many people have gone missing this morning two policemen looking for the missing people find a cave. In the cave they find large steel doors behind the door a metal staircase led down deep into the ground.

No POV-

"Who are you?" A police man asks the small group of men in dark green uniforms a woman walks up to the policeman.

"My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing organisation we will be taking over this operation here." She had long blond hair, round glasses and she was smoking a large cigar.

"But how can you take out those monsters if my men can't, we've had to lock the doors leading into what we heard this is a facility full of laboratories I've already lost twenty good men to something in there." He said.

"That is why we will be sending one of our best in to tackle the problem." Sir Integra says while walking away.

"One man that's suicide."

"Who said he was a man." Sir Integra walks out of room.

"Alucard!" She shouts and then a tall man in a red trench coat appears in front of her.

"What are my orders, my master." He bows low.

"Enter the facility with the police-girl kill the vampire and it's underlings then report back to me." She instructed.

"Yes my master." Alucard then he vanished.

Alucard POV-

Blood covered all the walls and the lights flickered. What a waste of my time the vampire shouldn't be a problem the power I felt in the air was weak but as I walked further down the corridors killing the group of ghouls there was another power wave in the facility one I had never felt before this should be interesting.

"Police-girl take the first five floors I'll go ahead to deal with the vampire."

"Yes, master." She says as I faze through the floors towards both of the sources of power.

A couple floors down the walls got thicker and older more ghouls crowded the last floor their blood coated the corridor as I killed them their souls released at peace and I faze through the large steel doors.

The cockroach of a vampire was pinning a woman to the wall but quickly turned around using the girl as a shield her back pressed to his chest, her legs dangling. It hit me that the girl was giving off a power I have never felt before what was she her scent wrapped around me, the cockroach tightened his grip on her neck she struggled for air.

"Who the Hell are you." He says sneering.

"Your death." I said while raising my guns at the weak vampire but if I shoot it'll kill her but from her scent she was a virgin I could shoot through her like the Police-girl.

"You'll kill the girl too then, let me go and I won't kill her." He laughed.

How annoying he thinks he can bargain with me.

The girl had long knotted silver hair and watery blue eyes her body entangled in chains and thick silver engraved collar looped around her neck connected to the chains she struggled against it's hold. Why was she in chains and why do I have this feeling to need to protect her, she couldn't be could she.

"Let go of me." She whispered weakly.

"Or what weakling." He chuckled but then her eyes turned black she was going to kill him she wasn't human.

"Or this." Her voice sounded like chimes so clear not afraid then the man froze then blood poured onto the floor as a pair of cream wings erupted from her back they tore into the vampires chest his nails sank into her neck, she reacted by her wings stretched out, tearing the vampire in two, her wings were coated in blood. Typical I came down here to kill that vampire and she does it for me.

The engravings on the collar glowed and her skin around her neck started to sizzle she screamed her wings retracted into her back and she collapsed falling forward I caught her before she hit the floor blood dipping onto the floor she's bleeding out her eyes locked onto mine in fear. She was part angel not full angel so she was still mortal and the wounds in her neck would be fatal.

"Your bleeding out and I can't get you to hospital in time I'm sorry, do you want to come with me, I can't force you." I see the life slowly fading form her Crystal blue eyes she's in pain but nods slightly and grabs onto my arm.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Alexis." Her voice soft and weak.

Pull her up against me. Biting down hard on her neck blood floods my mouth it's by far the sweetest blood I've ever tasted she was so pure and innocent. The her memories flooded my head all her life she had been kept locked up, I feel her pain as I see more I know she won't miss the light of day as she had never seen the sun the little dove just wanted to be let out of the cage. Still there's something different about this girl the feeling when near her she makes me feel calmer I've finely found my other half.


	2. Chapter 2

No POV-

Outside the cave night was nearly over Sir Integra stood waiting for Alucard to finish Walter lights another cigar when the vampire walks out with a woman wrapped in his coat in his arms he stops in front of his master who is bright red in the face with rage.

"Again! That's it from now on you are to not change any more people unless you are given my direct permission!" She shouted until she was blue in the face Alucard just smiled a wide grin.

"I would of still changed her she bares the scent of my mate, instincts wouldn't let her die at the hands of a low life cockroach." He said with a smile it was softer which shocked Walter then the woman stirred in his arms and moved closer to his chest so her head faced away from everyone. A wing fell out of his coat everyone stops and looks at her in amazement.

"What is she?" Sir Integra's cigar nearly fell out of her mouth when she saw the white wing nearly drape along the floor.

"A prisoner to whomever was here last that's all I know from her memories she's been locked up all her life." There was a second of sympathy from sir Integra.

"Alucard take her back to base, just make sure she doesn't cause a scene like the Police-girl did." The police-girl went red and looked down embarrassed as Alucard dissipated into the shadows with the woman.

"Walter gather any information left behind here and find out what she is and what this place was doing here on her majesty's land." Everyone started to move quicker.

"Yes Sir." Walter nodded and left.

Alucard POV

Arriving at the mansion I found an empty room next to mine I lay her on the bed the change still occurring her body had filled out she no longer looking starved, the scars on her body faded away her skin was now smooth and flawless.

An hour later her wings had receded back into her back. Not long now she'll wake up soon I sit on the edge of the bed holding her hand maybe it will stop her screaming when she wakes up.

Alexis POV

I'm scared something is trying to get in, blood pools under the door creeping towards me it's thick and red it's different than black and white. Just then a man went through the door he wore black he was old but he radiated a small amount of energy the chains stopped me from running his eyes glowed with hunger.

"So this is where they hid you away by the looks of you your death will be a blessing." He laughed like a mad man.

"I don't want to die." I whisper he ignored me but then again death would be the end of all the pain.

"They say drinking the blood of an angel will give untold powers and strength I'm going to drain you dry." He was laughing again God help me please whatever my mother did may God forgive me the man grabbed my neck lifting me until my feet left the floor then another man phased through the wall he gave off the most energy I've ever felt my skin tingled from it. The man turned me around to shield himself the coward.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your death." The man holding me laughed.

"You'll kill her then, let me go and I won't kill her." The crazy man continues. The other man is very tall he wears mostly all red his glasses tilted forward his eyes were locked with mine.

"Let me go." He's gonna kill me I try to struggle but I had no energy. The man who held me captive just laughed and tightened his hold on my neck of I'm to die I'm taking him with me.

"Or what weakling" he sneered.

"Or this." I let my wings out they sprang out like coiled springs and tore right through his chest pain slashed my neck my wings opened in pain, I could feel the blood drip off my wings. The collar round the lower part of my neck burned it felt like fire going through my skin I start to fall I tense up ready to hit the floor but the man in red catches me I feel weak.

"Your bleeding out and I can't get you to a hospital in time do you want to come with me I can't force you."

He says I pause in my answer how can I trust him but then what have I got to lose so I nod, he smiles and pulls me up to him what's he doing he isn't going to kiss surely.

"What's your name?"

"Alexis." I weakly respond, I close my eyes more pain in my neck he bit me no longer able to move I just lay there it wasn't painful, I felt warm then I started to feel like I was floating free I blacked out thinking there was certainly worst ways to die.

I felt someone holding my hand it was gentle but the hand was gloved I wasn't dreaming I remember everything but it seems impossible. I opened my eyes to see the same tall man in a long red coat leaning down over me I gasped then we just stared locked onto each other's eyes wait for something to break the silence. Just then the door opens and three people walk into the room it was starting to get crowded in here but all just looked at me I felt uncomfortable the woman with glasses, long blonde hair and something burning hanging out of her mouth what was it, the woman stepped forward.

"You're a lot quieter than the police girl when she turned, do you know where you are Alexis." How did she know my name maybe that man told her shuck my head.

"My name is Sir Integra Hellsing. You are at the Hellsing organisation headquarters which exterminates supernatural threat, now do you know who locked you up all these years?"

"Millennium." My voice was scratchy it came out as a whisper. They stood there not knowing what I said.

"You don't speak much do you?" I shuck my head at the smaller woman.

"Because of what you are now you'll be staying with us, Alucard will train you to kill the enemy right now he needs to explain what you are." She said then left with everyone leaving me alone with Alucard.

He got off the bed now, he smiled.

"Do you know what you are now dear?" I was confused.

"I am half angel, half human." I say quietly he just stared at me it was making me feel nervous.

"The human half has been replaced it seems." He pointed at my wings.

"Replaced with what?" I say scared what was I now?

"Vampire" he said simply.

"What's a vampire?" He looked shocked and then chuckled.

"A vampire is a creature of the night, immortal and feeds on blood there is a lot to teach you but first you must feed you are weak." Before I can ask more questions the Police-girl comes in holding a stack of clothes and a bag of red liquid. Alucard took the bag and threw it at me without warning a caught it before it could hit me in the face I just looked at it, it was warm.

"Drink it. Police-girl watch, I expect you to drink soon your coffin won't keep you strong for long." What did I have to lose so I bit into the bag. The blood flooded my mouth then I lost all body function and just tore at the bag slurping the blood down like an animal. I felt stronger and the burn at the back of my throat dulled. I was covered in blood the bed sheets were ruined what happened?

"Your new so don't have much control yet but as you get older you'll gain more power and control." He said. Did I say that out loud?

"You can read my mind." He nodded dam it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Integra POV

"Walter what information do you have on our new member." Walter brought an old book in its cover was old worn leather it was from father's library.

"Angel when found on earth they are creatures banished from the holy land the creature is rendered sterile after a week of banishhment only one known half angel has ever been recorded was half angel and fought on the battlefields it was said that she could conjure healing miracles and cause great destruction but once was betrayed by her own, she accepted death by the axe. That's all it says I've already taken the liberty of getting some pathology done on her once she's calmed down." Walter closed the book and waited for orders so we don't know what she is could she be a danger to the operation.

"What can you tell be about a vampires mate." I ask while taking out another cigar Walter lit it immediately.

"They are like a soul mate to a vampire the two are for life." Great if two vampires were bad enough a married couple will be tenfold the trouble.

Alucard POV

I stood at the other side of the door while she changed she opened the door I turned around she wore a backless black top and a dark green skirt which had two slits down the sides she held a long trench coat with the Hellsing coat of arms.

Once it was night I took her out to the grounds she looked up at the stars and moon her eyes full of wonder.

"Is it the first time you've seen the sky little bird." She nodded not taking her eyes off the moon. She hair glowed in the moonlight I stared at her she was beautiful before I changed her now she was a vampire her beauty would be the envy for any woman and men would stand a chance against her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She nodded then looked away. She turned to me then hugged me.

"Thank you for taking me away from that place." I patted her back softly she was my mate I need to tell her but finding the right time would be harder not now though.

"Your welcome I brought you out here so you can learn how to use those wings open them out and flap them little bird." She brought her wings out flapping them until she was hovering then she flapped them harder taking her higher she was unbalanced then she was falling I caught her bridal style she blushed crimson.

"You did well you need to feed again you're hungry." I put her down and she follows me to the basement I got her a blood bag then took her to my room she sat on a chair next to my throne she bit into the bag slurping it her eyes turned black with streaks of red. Only a small river of blood ran down the side of her mouth after she finished with no mess this time amazing it took a young vampire months to have this much control. I removed the small bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with my thumb and brought that little bit of blood into my mouth she blushed again her reactions amused me so innocent.

"You're doing well little bird. Are you finished? You need to meet some people." I got up she grabbed my arm I led her to Walter in the labs the Police-girl was also there too by mental order.

"Miss Alexis we were never formally introduced my name is Walter butler to Sir Integra Hellsing." Next the Police-girl step closer.

"My name is Seris Victoria." She said with a smile.

The rest of the night they did tests on her. Dawn was approaching I took her back to her room.

"Now you're a vampire you must sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birth place, don't let anything happen to it, it is very important." Her coffin was where the bed was earlier it matched mine but had roses and birds carved along the edges. She got in it tired from today.

"I will be in my room next if you need anything." I left her to sleep.

? POV

"They seem to have found our little experiment we should get her back now that Alucard taken her as his mate she is now an important piece to the board. Send some trouble their way doctor and retrieve the girl." I said.

"Yes sir." The doctor said immediately.

Alucard POV

The next week she has started to come out of her shell she is still quite but is friendly and polite to everyone. I had been staying close to to her all week she's a very curious creature whenever my back was turned she would explore the mansion while I looked for her.

It was a stormy night I was in my room when there was a crack of thunder then a scream before I could move Alexis came running in sobbing she buried her her face into my chest as I sat on my throne shocked at her behavior and speed.

"Is the storm scaring you?" I said softly she nodded crying harder as another crack of thunder made the mansion vibrate. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"As long as you're with me I will always protect you, so don't be frightened my little bird." I brought her legs up so her legs dangled over the arm of the throne she was closer to me now.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It took half an hour of smoothing her for her to fall asleep in my arms I brought her with me to my coffin lowering her into it then getting in myself she was warmer than most vampires. I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer to my chest then fell into sleeps embrace.

Integra POV

Alucard and Alexis were inseparable as Alucard didn't like leaving her alone for a second I had never seen this side of Alucard he seemed more human caring not as sarcastic around others. Walter said it was the side effects of having a mate. There was a mission in Ireland this would be the first mission Alexis would be going on. It was a small mission one vampire and some ghouls what could go wrong.

"Alucard, Alexis and police-girl get in here!" I shouted all three came up a minute later.

"Yes master." He bowed with a smile.

"There's a target in Ireland take both your fledglings and eliminate the target. Alexis it is time to prove your worth." She looked at Alucard worried he smiled then looked at me nodding. I smiled at her she relaxed and was led away by Walter to get some weapons. The police-girl left as well leaving me with my servant.

"Teach her well Alucard. She seems too soft at the moment." He bowed then dissolved away leaving to find Alexis.

Alexis POV

Walter brought me to the weapons room so much silver and guns I touched a sliver blade before Walter could stop me the blade dissolved onto my hand my wings shot and the silver run along to my wings coating each of my feather in the thinnest silver sheen.

"Your wings are weapons alone you seem to have immunity to silver." Alucard said behind me making me jump. He touched my wings there was a sizzling sound his hand was getting burned I made the silver run into a ball in my hand. Then dropped the ball.

"Keep it." Walter put the silver in my hand it coated my hands like thin gloves.

"What else are you immune to?"Alucard purred then got some things a bottle of water and some more blades. He put them in front of me in picked up the water and poured into her palm of her hand it slightly burned my hand but I could manage it then I picked up the blade.

Ahh

I dropped the blade my hands blistered Alucard touched my hand gently caressing the blisters.

"You're mildly immune to holy water, but not immune to blessed weaponry." Alucard said the blisters were now gone but I still looked at my hands.

"Is that bad." I whispered.

"No it is good it means less things can hurt you so I can worry less." I felt comforted by his words. I picked several knives a curved sword and two handfuls of silver to coat my wings I hated the sound guns made it was too loud. We made our way to a helicopter to go to a place called Ireland.


	4. Chapter 4

Alucard POV

We entered the hospital I went in first then both the girls came in behind me police girl used her gun while my mate used silver long knives. I kept a close eye on her even though she was very shy and quiet when she fought she completely changed not afraid of killing quick slicing the ghouls.

Once the ghouls were dead my fledglings stood covered in blood what a sight. The suddenly there was a flash of light and Alexis gasped in pain. Rage boiled up in me.

"Blessed blades." I said to myself. Then a barrier of bible pages were pinned to all the walls both hurt. Police girl had several blades in throat and chest while Alexis had blades in her arms and back which didn't go completely through her.

"Don't worry I didn't pierce their hearts that would spoil my fun." I man said he walked closer he must very stupid to turn on a vampires mate he will die.

Alexis POV

The blades hurt but I pulled one out the groaned in pain, they burned they felt like the blessed blades from earlier. A man walked down the corridor, he wore a necklace with a silver cross a long white coat and was armed with weird looking blades.

"Lovely moon out, don't you think." He said walking closer groaned in pain police-girl was quiet but slightly whimpered.

"That sounds so lovely your whimpering in agony young lass." I glared at him he smelled of old parchment like Integra's old library.

"Where's the vampire we were searching for." He said stepping in front of me and police-girl I could still see the man through Alucard's legs I pulled another blade out letting out another cry two left.

"He's dead not much fun really I plan on enjoying this." Both were now facing each other with just a few feet apart.

"Your from the Iscariot organization." This made no sense I was scared why did he hurt me he isn't undead.

"And you must be the Hellsing family pet Alucard." He chuckled he was mad, they continued to walk till they were side to side.

"Seems you three are the only ones left." The man said.

"Really." Alucard smiled, then the man swung round planting two of his strange blades into Alucard's chest while Alucard shot the man in the face.

Alucard ripped the blades out like they were splinters, relief he was ok.

"You attacked a vampire head on in the night, you didn't even try to catch me by surprise, your a fool father Anderson." He walked towards police-girl she hadn't taken out any of the blades out, I took out another blade one left as I reached back there was movement from the man and he got up and stabbed Alucard. Alucard was shocked and shot at the man it didn't slow him down.

Alucard was pinned to the wall by blades in his hands.

"A regenerator." Alucard said.

"Correct you are a living weapon created to kill the plagues of the earth that the devil makes we are the force to cleanse the world of evil." He said then flung more blades into Alucard. He raised one more blade Alucard please move he's going to kill you please move please. The the blade came across there was blood and Alucard's head fell to the floor.

"ALUCARD!" I screamed then pure white rage flooded me my wings shot out the two handfuls of silver coating my wings I dragged the blade from my shoulder.

"I'll kill you!" I shrieked lunging at him.

"The vampire corrupted even the holiest of God's creations I will release your soul may it make it's way back to the Lord amen." He said I raced towards him coming down onto my knees sliding across the floor spinning my wings hitting the man's chest knocking him back I took the blade he used on my Alucard and stabbed him in the throat pinning him let's see how he likes it, then grabbed more knives in lightening speed pinning him further then scooped up the head of my Alucard then ran along the corridor dragging police-girl by her arm, we stopped I ripped the blades out of police-girl who was still shaking then looked down at the head, I clutched it close to my chest.

"You said if I stayed with you, you would protect me now your gone I'm more scared than ever please come back don't leave me alone." I whispered to head then his head was out of my arms it was pinned on the wall near me.

"He barely put up much of a fight, so much for the great domesticated vampire what a joke. Now settle down and accept your fate may the Lord open his arms to you amen." He said I was seeing white again he needed to die. I attacked him lunged forward but I was blasted back by a fist with a flash of silver my wings and shards were pinned to the wall by the blades, the barrier burned my back I felt something fuelling me rage, madness, then the glass windows shattered and flew to the man the glass sank into his flesh, for a second he bled badly then each shard of glass dropped out healing instantly.

"Full of surprises aren't ya wee lass." He chuckled police-girl was having a panick attack. Then Alucard's head dissolved into blood and pooled into words I couldn't read but police-girl started to shake but didn't move I couldn't move he was going to her I couldn't move an inch in just watched. The blades were at her neck I struggled more. The gun shots shattered the blades saving her it was Sir Integra.

"Those girls belong to me. What's you business here Iscariot." She said clearly cross.

"Sir Integra Hellsing on what do I owe the pleasure of such a personal appearance." He smiled I was still struggling to get free wanting to rip his throat out for want he did to Alucard.

"Enough father Anderson this is a grave violation of our agreement, the situation is now under our control get out." She said sternly. He frowned.

"I don't take orders from a filthy protestant whore." He ran at Sir Integra killing her bodyguards I ripped my wings away from the wall to get lose and pushed him away from her shielding her with my wings I snarled at him, police-girl aimed her gun at him ready to shoot.

"An artificial regenerator and they've upgraded your healing your a thing." She smirked.

"And your worthless without that pet you love to parade around with." Sir Integra gasped.

"You missed his decapitation." She, smiled why is she smiling.

"You cut his head off is that all." Then bats came through the window swarming blending into one mass it was Alucard he was back.

"Cut off his head stabbed his heart you may be the fruit of the finest antivampire technology but a hundred years Hellsing knowledge has produced Alucard our crown glory." Alucard laughed.

"Alucard!" I yelled happy.

"Master." Police-girl said also happy.

"So what will you do now." She said amused.

"I'll retreat for now I need some preparation before I kill this one." The barrier was lifted and swirled around the man and he disappeared. We survived.

"Why didn't you drink." Alucard wasn't happy with police-girl.

"I felt that if I did I would lose something important." She said her head hung low in shame. Alucard then walked up to me and touched my wings I flinched at the contact my wings still had tear marks in and were very sore.

"Well done for protecting my master but next time be less reckless luckily it was only your wings that suffered." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you didn't die." I said he put his hand on my cheek caressing it.

"I told you I would protect you." He said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard POV

I took a few days before her wings fully healed her reaction to my decapitation amused me I could sense Anderson's fear when she turned Blood crazed. She still didn't know I should tell her but when I didn't want change her feelings or scare her.

I went looking for her I found her in the library with Walter he was in charge of her education right now he was teaching her to read she learned quick. Once lesson was over she stood up.

"Little bird you need to feed come with me." She followed me into my room I sat on my throne she sat next to me on the other chair I passed a blood pack to her she drank it silently.

"What is on your mind." She looked at me wondering how I knew.

"You won't leave me will you, last week I thought I lost you something snapped in me I don't want to feel like that again ." She said her eyes so innocent this would be the best time to tell her.

"Your my mate the one born for me, I have waited for you for centuries I will never leave you I'm sorry to make you worry." She looked shocked.

"What's a mate?" She asked.

"Two beings destined to be together for eternity." I said. She didn't push away.

"Eternity sounds good just don't disappear like that again." She smiled then threw the empty blood pack into the bin. She walked away towards the door. I materialized in front of her I pulled her close to me I then tilted her chin up then planted a kiss on her lips.

Alexis POV

His lips landed on mine I froze, what was he doing his tongue glided across my lips demanding access his tongue entered and caressed mine I felt weak my knees gave way but he held me up. When our lips parted I felt dizzy clinging to him. He chuckled.

"You stay here with me now I'll get your stuff moved in here." I wanted to argue but it would be hopeless I knew enough about him that in time he would always get what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Integra POV

"We have a meeting today I need you to stay down in the basement until it is over." I say to Alucard he smiled.

"Are you embarrassed of me." He said slyly.

"No just when your around bad things always happen and you also nearly gave sir Pennyworth a heart attack last time when you phased through that wall while holding a ghoul to scare them shitless." I said.

"Fine master I will stay put but what about Alexis and the police girl." He asks.

"You and the police girl will stay with Walter looking at your new weapons, Alexis will stay with me as a my guard during the meeting." Alucard's grin slipped he hated being away from his mate well looks like I've found a way to keep him motivated. He dissipated then Alexis came through the door.

"You called for me Sir Integra." She said timidly.

"Yes you will be accompanying me to a meeting some of these men I don't like so keep your wings out it will shut them up all you have to do is stand behind me." She opened her wings and walked behind me.

Alexis POV

I walked into a large room there was a large table with many men sat around Sir Integra sat at the seat closest to the door I took my place behind her chair the men just gawked and stared at me until Sir Integra cleared her throat.

"Once your finished staring at my guard we'll start this meeting." I stood there for hours until the alarm went off everyone jumped.

"Front office report." Sir Integra called into a phone.

"We're under attack they've breached the gates!" The man said.

"Who?" She snapped.

"An army... of ghouls we need to evacua..." Gun shots silenced him the men around table minutes a go were acting all hard were trembling in fear it was almost laughable if not in the seriousness.

"We need to get you to the escape helicopter on the roof." I said fearing forSir Integra's life the rest could die for all I cared Alucard trusted me to protect her and I will. The building started to shake as an explosion came from above. I smashed a small section of the window and jumped out hovering to see what had happened.

"They've destroyed the helicopter and they have snipers on the ground getting into position. I can't fly you out, Sir we need to get you away from the windows." I said after assessing the situation I only had one hand gun and a hunting knife playing defence would be our best option at the moment. I picked up the large table and placed it in front of the one big window providing some cover after I glided to the door and used the rest of furniture to barricade the only door out the men cowered in a corner while Sir Integra made a call to Walter.

No POV

The alarm had sound the two vampires and Walter stood into the lowest part of the basement.

"Walter we're under attack where are you." Sir Integra's voice sounded in the phone on the wall.

"The lowest part of the basement Sir." Walter responded.

"First level has been taken over and they're making their way here in the counsel room the escape chopper is down and they're snipers on the ground preventing Alexis to fly us out one by one." She said in a calm tone.

"Myself and the police-girl will make our way to you." Walter said.

"But how ghouls have taken over the first floor how will you get to the third." She said.

"The same way you found Alucard." He said with a slight smirk.

"The airducts of course." She disconnected the phone.

Integra POV

We waited for them the men were getting worse talking about how they're all going to die these were responsible for England's safety against the supernatural how pathetic. Just then the police-girl fell from the ceiling landing on one of the board members Walter landed on his feet with ease he gave me another cigar lighting it.

"First and second floor have been over run by ghouls Alucard will take care of the basement, Alexis I want you to take care of the grounds and the first floor. Walter and the police-girl take care of the third and second floors." Walter gave Alexis her weapons handfuls of silver which coated wings and hands this time her fingers we're like knives on her left hand she held her sword in her right. Walter got out his chrome wire ready to cut down those who oppose the organization. Alexis flew out of the window then the sound of rifle fire.

Alexis POV

I dodged the bullets with ease my training was paying off the snipers were ghouls so moved slower. I twisted in the air so my wing line vertical I spun causing my wings to turn like a wheel splitting two ghouls in half, I straightened out and began slicing the ghouls down with my sword. Once I killed everything outside I went inside to clear the first floor.


	7. Chapter 7

No POV

Rows of armed ghouls marched down the corridor of the third floor making their way to the counsel room at the front was one of the two vampires that had taken over the mansion. Blood covered the walls there was a swish sound and a glint of silver then suddenly the first three rows behind the vampire crumpled to the floor sliced to pieces the vampire spun round in shock looking around at the cause until he saw Walter who walked towards the army of the undead.

"Hello my name is Walter butler to the Hellsing organization." He said calmly while twisting the wire around flicking it out for effect.

"Ain't you the textbook definition of classy but that wire won't do shit for amour this thick." He snapped his fingers and five rows of ghouls with large steel root shields.

"It's so thick you'll need a anti tank rifle to pierce it and I don't see a piece on your wrinkly old ass." He laughed. Walter just stood there smirking at the oncoming hoard.

"Police-girl fire down the centre if you would." He stepped aside and the sound of a cannon went off.

"Fuck that's an anti tank rifle." He said in disbelief.

"FUCK THATS A ANTI TANK RIFLE!" He shouted out again shots continued to fire until all what was left was the crippled or dead ghouls and an advancing vampire the police-girl tackled the vampire pinning him down.

"Now your going to tell me everything you know or else." Walter stepped on his hand pushing down to make a point. Just then there was a loud groan down the end of the corridor the vampire got out of the police-girl's hold. All the hellsing soldiers and employees they had killed had become ghouls.

"About time they woke up now they may only be bringing their rotten flesh but that should be enough to keep you busy while I kill that Hellsing bitch." He began running to the counsel room Walter wrapped the wire round the vampires arm.

"I got your arm." Walter said. The vampire laugh and carried on the wire ripped off his arm.

"So go shove it up your area." He laughed as he threw the doors open to find Sir Integra and the board members pointing guns at him.

"That's not fair, that's not fair at all." He said shocked.

"We don't give a fuck." Sir Integra said then they open fired.

The police-girl was left to deal with the ghouls they overwhelmed her they began to grab her she began to panic she went into a blood rage and started to slaughter the ghouls ripping them to shreds. Alexis came up behind her wrapping her arms around her.

"Seris stop that's enough calm yourself this isn't you." She said said the police-girl's eyes turned back to blue, she fell to her knees in shock of her actions.

Alexis dragged her into the counsel room where Sir Integra was interrogating the vampire.

"Alucard has dealt with the other vampire." Alexis said.

"Who sent you what was your purpose here." She shouted at him.

"I don't know what's funnier the fact that you think that would tell you or that you think my boss would let me talk." Suddenly he burst into flames.

"See now I'm on fucking fire! The ones who sent me was Millennium." The vampire turned to dust. Sir Integra looked at Alexis those crippled ghouls groaned out as they tried to crawl into the room.

"Walter may you take of them." Walter got out again and started to walk away but was stopped by a board member

"No you will do it, as these people died because of you." Sir Integra looked at the gun put into her hand.

"How dare-" Walter started but was interrupted by Sir Integra.

"No I'll do it." She said walking to the ghouls.

Alexis POV

Two hours later I was in the medical centre Blood lined the walls but they wanted to give me a scan I don't know why though. Alucard stayed close once all the ghouls were dealt with. After the scan was over they spoke alone in a room down the far corridor leaving me to look at the carnage left behind. Why can't I go in as well maybe it has something to do with Millennium.

Alucard POV

We stood round the screen of a computer looking at Alexis's scan it was as we feared there was a chip embedded in her head but luckily it was damaged how much was in question.

"Even though it's damaged and not transmitting any signals at the moment we need to remove it we don't how operational it actually is it could be relaying information that she see and hears." Walter said.

"That would mean operating and anaesthetic and drugs don't work on vampires. I won't allow you to take it out of her while she's still awake the damage for a young vampire to the brain would be fatal." I said anyone attempting to cut into her head would die slowly.

"If it becomes operational at any moment what happened to the second vampire would happen to her it would save her from being used against you or worse her being burned alive. You will remember that your my servant and will do what you are told without hesitation, she is a possible security risk we have lost enough today tomorrow will not be at risk as well, knock her out during a training session by the time she wakes up she wouldn't realize anything has happened." My master said I suppressed a growl if she wasn't my master I would of ripped her throat out.

"I will tell her everything, vampire mates do not lie to each other, fine as my master orders we will do it tomorrow after I talk to her." I growled at them then turned around to return to my mate who was scared at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis POV

Alucard came walking in his rage swirled around him in waves.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, he walked straight up to and smothering me in a hug due to him being so tall I was lifted up a foot in the air. He carried me to his... our room then sat me on his lap on his throne. He handed me a blood pack I sipped slowly something was wrong I had never seen him like this. He drank four blood packs before I could finish my first he was pissed, and he hadn't answered my question.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked lowering my gaze. He stopped drinking.

"No it's not you just something that concerns you. That scan you had we found something that needs coming out so I need you to drink lots of blood to be strong as possible I don't want to lose you." He hugged me close I was in shock something was in me. I drank the pouch quicker.

"What is in me?" I asked.

"A device as small as your thumb nail is embedded in your head it was also inside those vampires who attacked today." I tried to push away.

"I don't want to be like them tell me it won't make me like them." I said panicked.

"No it won't make you like them but because it is damaged it hasn't made you do anything yet that's why we need to take it out before it does my little bird." I relaxed in his arms slightly. Alucard passed me two more blood packs. After I had finished them I felt weird like I had an energy rush. I started to shake Alucard still held me his face pressed against my hair.

Alucard POV

Her hair was so soft she shook with the outburst of strength she had never had this much blood. Would this be enough though I won't lose her maybe it's time to complete the mating right, could she handle it I was going to wait but it would make her considerably stronger she would be my equal, my queen connected for life.

"I know a way that would make you stronger we could complete the mating right." I turned so I could look into her beautiful eyes she looked confused.

"Mating right?" She said looking nervous.

"It's were we share each other's blood at the same time so we are a part of each other forever. You would be my equal my no-life queen so it would make you considerably stronger so it would guarantee you surviving the operation." She looked down as if an agreement was going on in her head I already promised her I wouldn't read her mind unless in an emergency could I class this as an emergency.

Alucard POV

She sat in silence. Her thoughts were humbled as if she was thinking several things at once I caught every seventh word I didn't understand.

"How would it change me?" She asked softly.

"You would be the same but as strong as me, my Queen of the night." She smiled slightly.

"Would you still protect me?" She sounded worried I held her close.

"Of course your mine to protect for eternity." I said my mouth against her hair.

"I love you I'll do anything for you so yes." I kissed her deeply she relaxed into my hold. My fangs teased her artery she shivered as I bit down sinking deeply into her neck.

Her blood filled my mouth she was shaking I rubbed her back calming her she shifted then kissed my neck before biting down it was more of a nip as we drank each other in, my blood her blood, hers mine we were now one forever.

End of Chapter

Next chapter is pure lemon if uncomfortable with lemons or under the age of 18 please skip the next chapter you won't miss any of the storyline please don't send flames as this is my first lemon I have ever done reviews are welcome with constructive criticism.


	9. Chapter 9

Alucard POV

The mixing of our emotions heat a fire, intense flames that build consuming us. She growls low and animalistic swallowing large amounts of blood as she clung to me but it wasn't enough for her she began to claw at my clothes shredding them to bare my chest.

I tear the gore soaked clothes off her own body as the smell of another's blood started to irritate me into a lustful rage. Her shirt and skirt lay in shredded ribbons around her small petite feet but she didn't object or even notice the change in temperature just her lustful heat that had never occurred before she was so timid and shy. Alexis pulled away from my neck blood forming two small rivers flowing down her chin. She began two purr from the sweet gentle caresses to her thigh and back as our bodies where plastered together. The purr continued snapping my control. I stood up from the throne wrapping my hands around her small waist keeping her face to face as I claim her mouth she opened her mouth letting me dominate the kiss as our blood mingled she moaned sending the vibrations across her tongue to mine she lifted her legs to wrap around my waist. I blindly raced to my coffin not taking my mouth away from hers we couldn't stop now we were both lost to the lust.

Alexis POV

He lowered me down onto the top of his coffin adding extra sensation as the wood slid along my back as my love bent over me his hair mixing my own white and black over the dark wood of Alucard's coffin. Alucard suddenly pulled away I moaned in protest trying to lift myself up to reclaim his lips but he lowered himself to my neck kissing his way up. I gasped as he nipped my ear.

"A monster like me is not mean to love but I love you from tonight our souls are one joined for eternity and I'm sorry an angel like you shouldn't be dragged to the deepest pits of hell but that's the monster in me selfish please forgive me." He whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"Any place without you wouldn't be an eternity worth living I would sooner throw myself into the pits of hell to find you." I said he moved closer to me and I became so hot under his gaze. His hardness rested against my lower regions.

"This will hurt my little bird, tell me if it's too painful." He locked eyes with me I felt a small amount of fear but this was my mate I trust him with my life without him would be dead. I nodded he grinned as he slowly spread my legs wider as his hardness presses harder which pinched a little until he slipped in. I tried to close my legs at the intrusion but he held my legs open.

"Just relax if you fight it you'll tear I want you to enjoy this." He said between kisses. I relaxed letting my legs go limp he sensed this then presses forward more until he pressed against something that hurt.

"I'm going to go fast it will hurt less okay." I nod closing my eyes.

"No look at me I want to see your eyes as your innocence is lost." He growls I open my eyes to lock them with his eyes glowing crimson red above.

He thrust forward and I scream in the burning pain below a small blood tear falls but Alucard catches it with his tongue. He doesn't move just stays seated there.

"Tell me when the pain passes I won't move until then. Such a brave bird you're so tight." He strokes my sides in comfort as the pain slowly fades away as my fast healing abilities work their magic.

"The pain is gone. It feels strange I can't explain it." I say dazed. He grins and places a kiss upon my lips.

"It's how a girl becomes a woman in this act innocence is lost and blood is spilt." He pulls back then pushes forward slowly then repeats it felt good I gasp out every time he pushes in he began to speed up and I begin to cry out in pleasure. Alucard pulls my legs up higher and I cry out louder.

"That's it sing your pleasure to me, only me little bird." He growls.

"I love you Alucard so much, please don't stop." I pant and my wings slip out spreading out covering the wood.

"As you wish my precious bird." His eyes glow more intensely his control snaps and he pushes forward harder and I feel something coming like I'm reaching higher.

"Somethings coming don't stop, please don't stop." I shout out to the heavens. He bit into my neck which pushes me into pure pleasure my body thrashes and I see white. Alucard groans low before he begin to twitch inside me. I pant heavily I couldn't move so exhausted. Alucard lifted me up wrapping my wigs in folding them as he lowered me into his coffin before getting in himself.

"Sleep well my little bird." He whispers into my ear before I fade into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis POV

I woke just after the sunset I'm in a coffin not mine it was black inside this one mine was a warm brown on the inside, I was also pressed against Alucard's chest we were in his coffin he looked at me with a wide smile the memories of yesterday came back to me I blushed deep red he chuckled at the sight.

"That's adorable you still act so innocent but I didn't know the mating right would cause that outburst of lust I didn't hurt you did I." I shuck my head, my cheeks were getting warmer at any moment I expected them to burst into flames. I felt weird I could feel his emotion like they were my own my head was still on his chest I pulled the blanket up over my head embarrassed.

"Too late to hide your modesty love." There was a knock at the door.

"Master the doctors are ready now is Alexis with you." She said quietly still nervous around Alucard.

"She's in here with me." I was still hiding under the blanket.

"Uhh sorry master I'll leave you alone but the doctors hope to operate in a hour." She stammered then left.

"We should go before my master orders me to bring you to the doctors as you are and I would have't to kill them for seeing you in your birthday suit which I will only see." My head popped over the blanket.

"Okay." I got dressed quickly ignoring my sore muscles. Then made my way up past the mirror door that hid our room but when I touched the mirror it shattered I shriek in shock. Alucard took my hand.

"You're not used to your new strength you need to touch everything like it's a delicate egg shell." He said.

"Okay." I was much stronger now I looked at the shattered mirror well that's seven years bad luck.

Integra POV

Alucard and Alexis came into the medical bay she was now Alucard's full mate now she was just as powerful as Alucard himself. The doctor were ready Alucard himself would have to hold her down with his shadows now she was stronger this will stressful for both of them. Alexis sat on the operating table the doctors told her exactly what they were going to do in simple talk as the medical words confused her which was bad as when she didn't understand she got worried.

I left the room with police-girl and Walter we stood in the next room to watch through a large window Alexis laid flat on the table then Alucard's shadows wrapped around her whole lower body holding it still the first cut through her skull was hard to watch as she cried out trying to move away from the source of pain but couldn't her wings shot out knocking some tools flying but Alucard quickly wrapped shadows around them stretching them out wide to stop them flapping, Alucard closed his eyes and looked away this must be hard for him to hear and watch her scream as men dug around her brain tissue but he refrained from killing the doctors got to give him some credit but when they kept stopping and starting he growled at them as every time they stopped the tissues would heal back to be just cut again causing more pain. Eventually there was a clank of metal and the chip was removed everyone sighed in relief. Alexis's head was already healing and the doctors ran out before he could killed them but he stayed and comforted her as she waited to fully heal.


End file.
